Ms Tesseract
by IamJotun
Summary: An AU in which Loki is an Avenger, the Tesseract is a girl and stuff happens.
1. From Boring to Not-so-Boring

**So this is a fun little story I thought of and here it is. ;) Hope you like it!**

She was bored. B-O-R-E-D. Bored. Granted she could see anywhere in the realms, in the universe, even anywhere in the _multiverse_. But she was _so bored. _She, the tesseract, an extremely powerful-and very sentient-cube was stuck in a large quite _boring _weapons vault. How 'fun'. Maybe there was a way to spice things up…

"Your Highness, Your Highness!" A guard burst into the throne room. Odin was in the middle of important negotiations with the Dwarves, and did not want to be bothered.

"What. I am in an important meeting does this take priority?!"

"Yes Sire it does!" Odin nodded and politely dismissed the Dwarves, explaining that this would soon be over and they could resume their meeting shortly.

"What is it?"

"It's the Tesseract Sire. It's gone!"

Oh this felt _wonderful_. It was _fantastic_. I had arms and legs again. I had eyes, and ears. I smiled and my eyes roamed enjoying the colors and sights I had been deprived of for so long. There was a gasp behind me and I turned. Seeing a guard and the Allfather I smiled even larger.

"Hello Allfather, Colburn." The guard-Colburn-gasped and his eyes widened in fear.

"It's quite alright Colburn, you have been my guard for a long while now." I smiled warmly as Colburn realized what I meant. He fainted. "Oh what a shame I do hope he's okay. " I said with a scowl. "I do like him."

"Tesseract," The Allfather growled "what are you doing? "

"I am enjoying myself Allfather. Or-are your things not allowed such privileges?" I cocked my head to them side and this seemed to aggravate the Allfather further. Good

"You are not permitted to leave. _How _did you even change forms?"

With a smirk I responded "Oh Great and Powerful Allfather, he who knows all, does in fact not. I have more knowledge and power than he knows. What a crime! I shall be punished, dragged away to my doom!" With a dramatic flare I threw a hand over my heart and fell to my knees looking towards the ceiling. "Why must he torment me so?! Why not just end my misery? WHY?!"

With a scoff and a roll of the eyes the Allfather walked towards me.

Getting up I stood and smiled. "I have plans to enjoy myself Allfather. And to apologise. But it is of no matter yet. First," I said holding up my finger "I require clothes."

**Hahaha yeah I typed that! so whatd ya think?! Please comment and I will update soon Thank you for reading!**


	2. What up peeps?

After Odin had given me his cloak and walked me to spare chambers, three seamstresses came in. They were triples all identical except for their clothes. They had taken my measurements and not long after produced a beautiful gown. While I could have produced my own clothes with magic it felt nice to be 'pampered'. If thats what you would call it.

The gown was long and dark blue. It had no sleeves but the dress was secured by gold clasps on my shoulders instead. On the loose neckline and bottom fringe of the dress, there was gold embroidery. A thick gold belt complimented the embroidery nicely as well.

I unblinkingly studied myself in the mirror. After so long I had forgotten what I looked like. I had a slightly pale complexion with a natural rosy blush. My full lips were a strong red and my features defined. A matching headband pinned my wavy auburn hair was hanging to the small of my back, shiny and knot-free. I had piercing blue eyes. The same color the mortals Clint Barton and Erik Selvig had. Those poor mortals. Being forced to glimpse into something incomprehensible. Oh how I wish to apologise.

And Loki. Poor Loki. Even he could not understand all of what he saw. I quickly grew sad thinking about all the beings I influenced. I had, tried to stop the mortals from using me. However when your a box you cant really do much.

I was suddenly pulled out my thoughts when the chamber door was pushed open. The Allfather walked in looking agitated.

"Must you go?" He asked. With a small smile I shook my head. "Then travel by way of Bifrost." With a nod we set out to meet the gatekeeper.

"Hello, good Heimdall!" Heimdall's eyes shifted to me and my grin. A hardly noticeable smile slipped onto the gatekeeper's face. He was still trying not to laugh about my earlier conversation. Ha. I knew he was watching.

"Hello, Tesseract. I did not think you would ever change." He stated looking out at the stars once again.

"Yes, well life grew quite _dull_ in that boring old vault." I emphasized this with looking over my shoulder to the Allfather. With a nod and a smirk the gatekeeper transported me to the roof of the Man of Iron's home on Midgard.

"Im telling you, guys! AC/DC is the best band to ever exist!" Steve was frustrated. No _beyond _frustrated. Why couldn't Tony understand that not everyone liked that music? And why couldn't he stop pestering them?

"For the last time Tony, not everyone likes the same stuff as you." Steve sighed.

"But it's AC/DC!" He exclaimed as if that explained everything.

"Tony, shut. Up. Now." Loki grit out as he massaged his temples. Uh oh. He had the _look. _The one that makes you rethink how close you want to be with him. The one that says 'I-could-kill-you-over-50-ways-with-

this-spoon-so-shut-up-before-I-really-_do_-kill-you-and-i-will-so-dont-push-me. That look was not one to be trifled with. Tony was going to protest but then he noticed it too and fell silent.

With a smirk Steve turned back to his sketch book. And after a few moments of blessed silence Thor walked into the room.

"Hello friends!" He bellowed. "I wish to-" There was a loud sound and everyone paused. Then they heard what sounded like a girl saying "Hello JARVIS! Its nice to formally meet you!"

I landed on the tower's roof and paused. It was dizzying traveling by Bifrost. '_Should've traveled on your own.' _I scolded myself. Shaking my head I started towards the tower door.

_Excuse me, ma'am but you are an unauthorised personnel. You cannot enter the tower._

It was JARVIS! I remember the Man of Iron speaking of him when I was connected to Loki. "Hello, JARVIS! Its nice to formally meet you! Two of the people in your tower know me. May I enter?"

_I am sorry ma'am but I cannot let you in. Sir does not know you._

"Very well." I snapped my fingers and teleported to the common room where I sensed the most people were located. In a flash of blue I was there surrounded by five men. Thor, The Captain, Clint, The Man of Iron, and Loki.

"Hello!" I was looking at Clint.

"Uhhh, whos this Legolas?" I turned to the Man of Iron who was trying to slip bracelets on unnoticed. Thor was looking quite confused and The Captain looked much the same. Loki looked cautious but I noticed curiosity in his movements. Ever the scholar.

"I don't know who she is! I've never seen her before!"

"Oh! I forgot!" Spinning back around to face Clint I pointed at my left eye "See? You know me." I looked down a bit ashamed. I should have been able to keep them out. I have before.

He studied my eyes for a moment then, "Y-Your? Are you really?" He looked horrified. I had helped do that-I nodded.

"Sooo, you wanna explain what that was all about Hawkie? No? Okay how 'bout you Smurfette?"

"Smurfette? _Really _Smurfette?" Shaking my head I got back on track "Clint said that because he knows me. So does Loki. You all do in fact, however only you two actually _know _me. Sorta…...….Im the Tesseract."


	3. Budapest

**Hey! I havent updated in a while sorry...Anyway I realized I forgot a disclaimer so here it is.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but 'Tessie' in this story.**_

This statement brought pause. Lots and lots and _lots _of pause. "Sssssooooooooo…..?" There was a long silence with me just bouncing on my toes waiting for something to happen. _Anything _to happen.

"The...Tesseract?"

"Yes Captain! I am the Tesseract. I know it may be hard to understand considering the few times I saw you, I was a box. But I changed my shape. It was really quite hard. I mean shape shifting itself is very easy but without being able to properly conduct magic it becomes considerably more challenging. And to conduct magic with less risk you need to have arms or legs at the very _least._ But of course-"

"Okay Dory, your rambling. Time to stop. Now. How the _hell _are you the Tesseract? And just give us a straight answer _please._" I blinked. The Man of Iron was right to the point. Huh I've heard otherwise. _Seen _otherwise.

"Well. I was able to shapeshift into my human form. It took decades to get myself to change. But the specifics don't matter. Anyway, I wanted to come and apologize for playing a part in the attack on your realm. And to the men who were forced to look into me. Is that a satisfying answer, Man of Iron?"

"...Okay, um wow. So you were like _alive _the whole time? How?"

"Yes, Man of Iron I _am _alive. And the 'how' is a very long story."

"Sheesh. Like-_wow_." There was another long pause before I cleared my throat.

"If that is all then I would like to go see Erik Selvig now. And perhaps Coulson." The last bit of my sentence was mumbled, and I doubt anyone heard it.

"No! You cannot be the Tesseract-it is impossible! The Tesseract is merely a cube! You are lying! Why are you _really _here?! Who are you conspiring with?!" Thor looked quite angry as he raised his hammer in what was supposed to be a threatening way.

My temper flared. How dare he accuse me of lying! "I _am _the Tesseract _your highness,_" I spit it out with a snarl. He was hardly _acting _like royalty. "now if you would be ever so kind as to drop your 'oh-so-frightening' hammer and _listen _to what I had _just said_ perhaps even you would understand with your limited mind! Or ask your brother-perhaps he can put it into simple terms for your dim-witted perspective!"

Thor looked like he was just told he had been born a woman. Horrified and unbelieving. And slightly confused. Loki however looked like he might burst out laughing-I doubt he had seen someone snap at Thor like in quite a while.

"Geez, Tessie calm down its all good. Right guys?" There were nods from around the group and I smirked.

"Now. If there are no other questions I have places to be, things to see, coffee to try." Clint tentatively raised his hand.

"Um yeah, so uh do you like know everything in my memory?" With a solemn smile I nodded. "Like _everything_?"

"Yes friend Clint. I am sorry. Though some things I watched play out from where I was kept."

"...Like…what?"

"Budapest."

"Wait! You know what happened in Budapest?! Dude even _I_ dont know! SHIELD doesn't have anything on that file! Tessa tell me what happened! You havvvvveee toooo!"

The Man of Iron screeched and yelled about how I _must _tell him what happened. With a chuckle I shook my head and bid them all farewell.


End file.
